Cause and Effect
by the pick-it fence
Summary: "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return." - Nat King Cole (1990)


**Cause and Effect**

* * *

It was a dull and dreary day in the kingdom, although it was spring – at least the beginning of spring. Winter brought much snow and one ominous blizzard, but no fatal damage was done, all was in place. Of course there was the strange fact that it was starting to rain for days on end, but nothing serious. Today, however, was special, because it had finally stopped raining. Fog clouds rolled in, the sky had darkened, and all was quiet. It was days like these that most villagers preferred to stay indoors, but the fog was no excuse for Daisy.

The flower princess intended to scare any poor sucker that was walking around today. The fog was thick and knee-high, which was just perfect. Daisy walked deep into Peach gardens and hid herself in the hedge maze. A servant was bound to walk in at any moment. Daisy hid herself behind a hedge and studied the castle door.

After a few good moments, the door finally opened. A figure walked out and Daisy smiled. She knelt, hiding herself in the fog. Fortunately, her bright blue eyes were barely visible. She wore a gray jacket and gray jeans just for the occasion. It had been quite some time since she had done this trick, even if it was the oldest one in the book.

The figure walked closer to her. Daisy shifted her shoulders like a cat ready to pounce. The figure stood right beside Daisy. She tried to contain her laughter. Her hand wrapped around the figure's ankle. She felt the figure jump, startled by her sudden grasp. Once the figure tried to run, it fell flat on its face. Daisy rose up from the fog and laughed.

Daisy opened her eyes and the laughter stopped abruptly. "I-I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else!"

Luigi sat up, dusting himself off. "I get that a lot. I'm the guy with the fantastic brother that everyone adores. The guy with the green shirt. The guy who talks to himself. The guy who…" Luigi felt a stinging pain from his left palm, "The guy who just cut his left hand." He tugged the sleeve on his green shirt and fixed his overalls.

Daisy put her hand out, "No, I thought you were a servant. Those things just bounce back up." She beamed, "Have you ever seen it?"

"No," Luigi took her hand and stood up, "And I'm not sure I want to, either."

Daisy's excitement dropped. "Oh."

Luigi let go of her hand and turned away. He shook his left hand, hoping the pain would pass, but it hurt even more. He began walking farther into the gardens. Daisy was puzzled by his silence and followed him.

"So," she held her hands folded behind her back, "Why are you here?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," he outlined the area around the gash gently with his finger. "I'm also sure you don't want to hear a long, boring story about me and my 'oh, so tragic' life."

"Tragedy? Like Romeo and Juliet?" Daisy cocked her head, "Did someone die?"

"A little," Luigi mumbled.

"I like that story," she commented, "About Romeo and Juliet. I mean, it's not my all-time favorite, but it's up there."

"Huh," Luigi grunted. He could care less, but he didn't want to seem rude. He knew that Daisy was a princess and she needed to be treated with respect, but the princess got sidetracked easily.

"What about you?"

Luigi stopped suddenly, and Daisy followed suit. "My favorite story?" He turned around, faced with the princess. She nodded. "Uh…I'm not a big reader."

"Neither am I," Daisy looked away, "But I have read a few stories before. I had to."

"Oh, well, I pretty much like everything I read. I'm not that picky."

Daisy's eyes darted back to him. She smiled, "Me neither."

Luigi managed a false smile and turned back around, walking deeper into the maze. Daisy could read through his smile, and since she was curious, she kept walking behind him.

Luigi stopped once again. "Can I help you?"

"Can I help _you_?"

Luigi turned around again. "What do you –" He paused himself, reciting his question in his mind one last time. Deciding that the question sounded rather rude, he tried again. "What would you like me to do for you?"

"What do you want," she huffed.

"'Scuse me?"

"Say it, 'what do you want?' I really don't care. You sound like an idiot trying to sound respectful; when it's obvious you have little to no respect for me whatsoever."

Luigi had to disagree, but he did as he was told. "What do you want?" He felt so shameful for saying that to a princess, but she insisted.

"I want to know what's up with you."

"Again, I'm sure you don't want to hear it."

"Maybe I _do _want to hear it," Daisy swayed, "Maybe I _do _want to know."

Luigi didn't speak for a minute, leaving the silence. His body tensed up and Daisy kept her eyes fixed on him. The fog around them swirled from the cool breeze that swept by.

"It's nothing," he finally said. He turned away and walked forward. Daisy didn't follow this time.

"Then why are you walking away?" Daisy called.

Luigi didn't respond.

"C'mon Luigi, I'm not going to tell anyone. It'll be between us."

_The whole kingdom will know anyway, _he thought.

"I knocked you down. Helping you is the least I could do."

Luigi stopped, but didn't turn around. He looked at his left palm. Blood threatened to run down his wrist. Daisy walked closer to him, looking over his shoulder. She reached inside her pocket and fiddled around with some of the items inside.

Daisy fell to the ground, bent over some tape and scrap cloth. "Wait, wait, I can do this."

Luigi stared at her, but didn't stop her.

Daisy carefully folded the cloth into a square. She placed it in the center of the long strip of tape. She then bit the strip off the roll. Standing up, she handed him the homemade band-aid. "Here," she held it by the cloth.

Luigi was tentative. He didn't want her help, but she insisted. He had no choice but to accept it.

"What? Is it because I bit it?" Daisy sighed and rubbed the bitten end with her fingers. "There. Spit-free."

Luigi put out his left hand and Daisy cringed a bit. She was never one for blood. "T-This might sting a bit, but just, just hold still."

Daisy pressed the cloth against the cut, trying not to make eye contact. Luigi also looked away, only giving her a passing glance. She patted the tape against his palm and stepped back. "There."

Luigi wasn't sure what to say, so he just nodded and put his hand at his side. Daisy took this as a thank you and smiled slightly.

"Well, I think you helped me enough today, so I'll just be going."

"What's so wrong? You don't have to just walk away like that." Daisy trailed off for a moment. "Do you want me to leave -?"

"No." _Yes._

"– 'cause I'll gladly give you your space."

"Listen, Daisy, I just don't really feel like talking right now."

"We don't have to talk."

"I'd prefer not to."

"Right. I just want to know what's going on, and I'll leave. There will be no conversation beyond that. I'll be happy, you'll be alone – it's a win-win for everyone."

Luigi didn't say anything at first. Daisy put her hand out and tilted her head, "Deal?"

He took a small breath and took her hand, "Deal."

Their hands separated and Luigi stepped back. Daisy was ready to listen.

"Uh, they're…they're getting married."

Daisy cocked her head, "They, who?"

Luigi pointed over to the castle. Daisy looked behind her and slowly nodded. "Yeah, I was the first to know." She turned back to face him, "Why is that so bad? Everyone knew this would happen anyway."

"I thought you said there would be no conversation beyond me telling you."

Daisy shrugged. "You can leave," she said, "I'll just talk to myself."

Luigi thought he was going to leave, but he stayed. He didn't know why. Maybe he wanted to just tell her what was 'so wrong' about what was going to happen.

"I didn't want this to happen because I want my brother back."

Daisy blinked, "You what?"

"Go ahead, laugh all you want. I couldn't care less. But Mario was my brother before any of this ever happened. He was my older brother, practically my idol. He was my best friend, and now he's going to marry a girl who can't stay in her castle for more than a day."

Daisy didn't laugh. She instead walked closer and rested her hand on his shoulder. "How do you think I feel? Peach and I have seen it all, been through thick and thin, and now she's going to get married to your brother. She was _my _best friend, practically my sister. We've done a lot together, but now she'll be too busy planning, and coordinating, and running the kingdom for her to even notice I'm visiting."

The two stood in silence for a minute, digesting each other's words. They both knew that they weren't happy with what was going to happen, but if it made Mario and Peach happy, it made them happy…sort of.

"I'm sorry," they spoke in unison.

Luigi went first, "I'm sorry for just pushing you away like that. I admit that was stupid of me."

Daisy smiled, "Not really. I know people call me obnoxious and annoying, so I can understand if you want your space. I'm sorry for forcing you to tell me like that, I guess."

"You're not _that_ annoying."

"But I'm still annoying?"

"Well, not really. You're just…"

"Childish."

"Eh, a little."

They both laughed. A bright white lightning bolt shot through the sky. A large roll of thunder followed after. Large rain droplets began to pelt the ground around the hedge maze.

"Great, more rain." Daisy lifted her hood above her head and sighed.

"Where are you headed to?" Luigi asked.

Daisy shrugged, "The lovebirds are hogging the castle, so wherever you're going…unless you still want your space."

Luigi shook his head, "It's okay. I'd just hurry up."

"Yeah, the rain feels like rocks."

They both began walking towards the exit. Once they picked up pace, another roll of thunder sounded. Luigi inched closer to Daisy and their hands collided. "Scared of thunder, huh?" Daisy smirked.

"It's a phobia."

"Uh-huh."

The two left the hedge maze and Mushroom Castle ground. The fog cleared up, but the rain continued to fall. Daisy and Luigi headed over to the brother's house, laughing and hand in hand.

* * *

**Boy, it feels good to be writing again. I mean, granted, this is probably the most cliched one-shot I have ever written (it's a rhetorical statement), but cliches are what brings us all together. The description probably stinks too, but that's what I get for being lazy. **

**WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOIN PICK-IT?**

**Stuff. If you seriously want to know, check out my profile. I actually update stuff there! MINDBLOW!**

**WHEN ARE YOU REALLY COMING BACK?**

**Soon, young padiwan, soon.**

**GAH! I STUBBED MY TOE!**

**Aw, that's gotta hurt. **

**Stupid title? I guess.**

**Stupid plot? Cliched, that's what makes it bad.**

**Want more? I'm coming back soon. **

**Hate it to the core? Then get a bazooka and fire away!**

**Leave a comment, review, favorite, follow, PM me if you want to chat or just want to know anything, CHECK MY PROFILE FOR UPDATES, and I will see YOU...in the next story! BYE-BYE!**


End file.
